


Winchester Rules

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't the only one who believes in Winchester Rule Number One. </p><p>Coda to Dark Side of the Moon. </p><p>Alternate version of my story Rule Number One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Rules

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – So I wrote Rule Number One, uploaded it, and then said to myself ‘Hey, wait a minute….”

Dean parked the Impala in the shadows of an insurance office, and walked around the corner to the last room of the motel. He pulled his gun from his jacket pocket, looking around to make sure no one was watching before he raised a boot to kick the door open. 

A dark figure appeared from the side of the dumpster and hissed “Dean!”

He whirled around. “Sammy? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Probably the same thing you are.” Sam huffed, tugging his brother into the relative cover between the dumpster and the wall of a shed. 

“You’re not going to stop me.” Dean snorted. 

“Stop you?” Sam scoffed. “I came here to do it myself.”

“No.” Dean pronounced with every bit of big brother authority he could muster. “It’s my job to take care of you. Those two asshats killed my little brother, so I’m gonna kill the fuckers.”

“Hypocritical much?” Sam snapped. “Those two asshats killed _my_ brother. After they made you watch them kill me. I think I get to share in taking them out.”

“I’m not gonna argue with you about this, Sammy.” Dean shook his head. 

“So why don’t you just rock-paper-scissors me for it?” Sam taunted. “We both know who will end up getting the honors then … “

Both of them turned in shock as the sound of a gunshot rang out from inside the room. A second later, a second shotgun blast filled the air. 

Dean shoved Sam further back into the shadows as the door opened. 

A familiar figure wearing a ball cap stepped out. 

“Bobby?” Sam frowned. 

“Are you two idjits gonna stand there and wait for the cops or what?” Bobby grumbled, pointing at the lights that had just come on in at least three windows. 

He walked hurriedly around the corner of the building, with the Winchester brothers following him. 

“Bobby!” Dean called as loudly as he dared. “What did you do?”

The old man stopped, turned, shook his head, and held up the shotgun in his right hand. “I made sure those stupid sons of bitches who messed with my boys had a one way ticket downstairs.” He then started walking again, toward the truck parked across the street from the insurance office. “Now I suggest you two get in the car and get outta here. First one back to the house makes the coffee.”


End file.
